


It started with a Book

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a book that was out of reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started with a Book

Jim was reaching up for a book on the top shelf as he balanced the rest of his text books in his left arm. He almost had it, he could feel the spine in his fingertips on the math book. Before he lost his grip on the rest of his school year books. "Shoot."

Jim abandoned his quest for the textbook he needed in favor of picking up the rest of his books, placing them in a stack, his black hair kept falling into his eyes, but he wasn't the type to put it in a tie, he leant over to get his English book a surprised noise falling from his mouth as another hand was reaching for his book. So much for making a good impression on his fellow students.

"Let me get those." Sebastian stacked the books, helping the other man up from the floor, cradling the books in his arm as he reached for the math book he had watched the smaller man trying to reach from the math section.

Jim looked the man over, he was tall, like basketball player tall. His green eyes were taking in everything in the room, Jim caught sight of he blonde hair before he averted his eyes, the other guy had a large scar over his right eye. "Th-thank you."

Sebastian tidied the stack before he handed it back, smiling to ease the nerves he felt from the other man, why he was nervous Sebastian didn't know, the little man didn't need help in any way. His dark curls made him look younger than mid-twenties, which Sebastian knew couldn't be true given the books he was buying, unless he was somehow a genius but able to hide it, but he could see something in those charcoal eyes. "No problem, you new here?"

Oh.... name, he wants my name. "Jim- my names Jim Moriarty and yeah I just transferred here, pleased to meet you."

Sebastian made sure to grab the books he would need before walking down the aisle to check out. 

"Sebastian Moran. Welcome to Elkfield College."

Jim put his books on the counter, turning to face Sebastian. "Perfect way to make a good impression, such a klutz."

Sebastian smiled. "At least you have me to watch your back."

Jim turned back, making his purchase and putting the books and other supplies he had gotten in his bag. 

"You just met me, how do you know I'm a good person?"

Sebastian laughed, like you could be a threat? "I do know these things, James."

"It's Jim, James is too formal a name, Sebastian." Jim sighed, he hated that.

"Alright, Jim. then please just call me a friend." Sebastian stuck his hand out.

Having one person on his side was better than having one more person to bully him, Jim shook his hand. "That's nice to know, Seb."


End file.
